Das war es mir wert
Das Ex-Experiment, Ein Rückblick, Große Gefühle ganz klein „Ich kenne diesen Blick.“, seufzte Alina und verzog mürrisch das Gesicht: „Du hältst uns für durchgeknallt.“ Die Antwort von Richard bestand aus einem knappen Nicken: „Natürlich. Und wer täte das nicht? Euer Plan ist... ach, ist nicht einmal ein wirklicher Plan. Wie seid ihr überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, mich darauf anzusprechen?“ Elena, die merkte, dass das Gespräch mit ihrem Ex-Freund Alina zunehmend nervte, antwortete für sie: „Nicht wegen deiner sonnigen Persönlichkeit, das ist mal klar. Aber außer dir wüssten wir halt niemanden, der sich so gut mit allem auskennt, auf das wir uns vorbereiten müssten.“ „Tatsache? Ihr seid fünf Leute, irgendwer müsste doch bestimmt clever genug sein, ein wenig im Internet zu recherchieren.“ Elena seufzte und warf unwillkürlich einen Blick in die Runde: Da waren sie selbst, ihre Schwester Alina und ihr Ex-Freund Richard, dann noch die beiden Schäfer-Zwillinge Antonia und Erika und Klaus, von dem Elena hoffte, dass er Alina irgendwann seine offensichtliche Liebe gestehen und ihr somit aus der leichten Depression seit der Trennung von Richard heraushelfen würde. Seit vier Monaten sah sie sich das Trauerspiel schon an und hatte langsam die Nase voll. Das war einer der Gründe für das geplante Spektakel. Nun, und dann war da eben noch die Frage, auf die Richard angespielt hatte. Tatsächlich hatten sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, über das Gebäude recherchiert und dergleichen, aber da gab es so unglaublich viele Fußnoten... Und auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, Richard verfügte über ein geradezu absurdes Fachwissen über... na ja, so ziemlich alles. Es schmerzte, ihm das ins Gesicht sagen zu müssen. „Verstehe. Ich bin also nur mit von der Partie, weil ihr zu faul seid, ein paar Tage nachzurecherchieren...“ Er legte eine dramatisch wirkende Pause ein und wurde damit dem Ruf, der Theatralik verfallen zu sein, gerecht. Elena fügte einen weiteren Punkt auf der Hassliste über Richard hinzu. „Na denn... dann will ich mal nicht so sein.“ Er richtete sich auf und schritt zur Tür. Schloss sie. Elena erinnerte sich daran, ein Bücherregal wahrgenommen zu haben, dass durch die Zimmertür großteils blockiert war. Nicht, dass daran etwas merkwürdig erschien. Richards Wohnung war voll von Büchern. Er holte nun zielsicher drei dicke Bände heraus und legte sie Klaus in die Hände: „Hier, da habt ihr quasi alles, was ihr wissen müsst. Kurzversion der Gebäudehistorie, Zusammenfassung von allem, was da so lauern kann und wie ihr damit fertig werdet... ah, und die Kollektivfassung von Fifty Shades of Grey, falls euch langweilig wird.“ Antonia zog die Stirn kraus: „Du hast Fifty Shades in diesem Regal? Wieso?“ Überraschenderweise antwortete Alina: „Das ist sein Gruselregal. Horrorromane und allerlei Zeug, bei dem man sich ekelt. Da passt Fifty Shades of Grey doch perfekt rein.“ Das sagend stand sie auf und wandte sich zu der nun verschlossenen Tür: „Und da wir jetzt ja haben, was wir wollten, können wir ja gehen. Richtig?“ Elena nickte, bemerkte dann aber, dass das letzte Wort an Richard gerichtet war. Er jedoch nickte ebenfalls: „Du weißt ja, wo die Tür ist. Denkt nur daran, die Bücher wieder zurückzubringen. Obwohl... Fifty Shades könnt ihr meinetwegen behalten. War eh Geldverschwendung.“ Auszug aus: Schulgeschichte Deutschland, Kapitel achtzehn: Stahlgarten-Gymnasium. … Erbaut zu Beginn des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts und eingeweiht genau einen Tag vor Ausbruch des ersten Weltkrieges stand die Geschichte des Stahlgartens rückblickend schon von Anfang an unter einem schlechten Stern. Während der Jahre lag die Zahl der Schüler, die sich in Verbindung mit dem Schulgebäude das Leben nahmen oder selbiges versuchten, prozentual gesehen drei Mal so hoch wie der Durchschnittswert (Siehe Anlage 207, Seite 798). Dazu kommt ein Wert an Mobbingfällen und Vergleichbarem, der zwar erst 1967 das erste Mal überprüft, dann jedoch rückwirkend festgestellt wurde und der ebenso jegliche Richtlinien sprengt. … Auf die Frage, wie es dazu kommen konnte, antworteten Lehrer sinngemäß, dass ihnen davon niemals etwas zugetragen worden sei. Andere erklärten, dass „Kinder nun mal so sind“ und die Noten „darunter glücklicherweise nicht leiden.“ Wie sich 1989, acht Jahre vor Schließung des Stahlgarten-Gymnasiums herausstellte, taten sie das sehr wohl. … In den zwanzig Jahren nach Schließung der Schule wurde das Gebäude wiederholt Opfer von Vandalismus und Verunstaltungen, einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich religiöser Natur (Siehe Anlagen 211, Seite 804). … Klaus staunte: „Nicht zu fassen. Die haben hier tatsächlich Bilder davon reingemacht, was für Verunstaltungen in der Schule passiert sind. Hier, da ist eine Statue der Jungfrau Maria, die... ich glaube zumindest dass es das ist, was ich denke, das Bild ist etwas unscharf...“ Die Schäfer-Zwillinge beugten sich über seine Schultern, jeweils links und rechts, und zogen scharf die Luft ein: „Tatsache. Das sieht echt aus wie ein Schweinekopf, der ihr über den Schädel gesteckt wurde.“ Damit war auch Elenas Interesse kurzzeitig geweckt, aber als sie von dem Band über Paranormale Begebenheiten, den sie, im Gegensatz zu dem Pseudo-BDSM-Roman, tatsächlich mitgenommen hatte,aufblickte, bemerkte sie lediglich, dass Alina nicht da war. An sich war das nicht verwunderlich, das hier war ihr Haus und sie konnte überall sein, auf der Toilette zum Beispiel... aber Elena kam nicht umhin, sich sorgen zu machen. Auf der Fahrt von Richards Wohnung bis hier war sie mit zunehmender Dunkelheit immer schweigsamer geworden, und in gewisser Weiße gab Elena sich selbst dafür die Schuld. Anstatt nun also einen Blick auf die schweinsköpfige Maria zu werfen, schlich sie sich aus dem Wohnzimmer und fand ihre beste Freundin wenig später in der Küche. Sie hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und blickte offenbar starr ins Waschbecken. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als Elena ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte: „Alles in Ordnung?“ Alina zögerte kurz, dann drehte sie sich um und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das war ne beschissene Idee. Eine richtig Beschissene.“ Betreten blickte Elena zu Boden: „Tut mir leid. Ich dachte einfach, dass er uns vielleicht irgendwie helfen kann. Hätte ich gewusst, dass er uns nur zwei Bücher gibt, die wir auch in der Bibliothek bekommen hätten...“ Sie seufzte: „Tut mir leid, dich damit belastet zu haben.“ Ein Schnauben entrang sich Alinas Kehle: „Ist ja nicht deine Schuld, dass er so ein Arschloch geworden ist. Ich bin nur...“ „... noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg?“, beendete Elena den Satz: „Ja, so siehst du auch aus. Wenn du weinen willst, nur zu. Ich sage den anderen, dass du Zwiebeln schneidest.“ Im Gegenzug brachte diese Äußerung Alina sogar zum Lächeln, auch wenn die Verbitterung in ihrer Stimme nicht schwand, als sie murmelte: „Ich bin da aber ohnehin selbst nicht ganz unschuldig. Ich hab halt schon immer irgendwie auf die bösen Jungs gestanden.“ Elena zog die Stirn kraus, nutzte die Vorlage aber für einen improvisierten Scherz: „Vor allem hast du oft genug auf ihnen gestanden. Erinnerst du dich noch an Dietrich? Der Kerl, der dich mal verprügeln wollte, als wir noch zur Schule gingen?“ Alina grinste unwillkürlich: „Hat meine Nahkampfskills unterschätzt, der Idiot. Ja, damit kann man mich immer aufmuntern.“ Elena nickte erleichtert: „Gut. Dann können wir ja zurück zu den Anderen gehen und besprechen, wie wir von jetzt an weitermachen. Sonst kommen die auch noch alle in die Küche und das wäre mir echt zu seltsam.“ Kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, folgte Alina ihrer Freundin. Ein Schloss ohne Schlüssel, Im Inneren, Noch ein Rückblick, Eine emotionale Konfrontation „Ist das dein Ernst?“ Klaus blickte unsicher auf die am Boden kniende Erika, die in ihrer Hand ein Set von mehreren merkwürdig gebogenen Drähten hielt. An ihrer statt antwortete Antonia: „Natürlich. Dachtest du, wir bringen einen Bolzenschneider für das Schloss mit? Oder dass die Tür vollkommen offensteht, für jeden dahergelaufenen Neugierigen zugänglich?“ Sie blickte in den nachtschwarzen Himmel und legte nachdenklich einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen, während Erika mit den Drähten im Schloss herumstocherte: „Na ja, zugegeben, es waren schon genug andere Leute vor uns hier...“ Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber vorbereitet sein ist ohnehin immer besser. Und wir haben schon ein wenig Erfahrung im Schlösserknacken.“ Alina, die wie Elena und Klaus zusah, bemerkte sein irritiertes Gesicht und versuchte, die Aussage zu erklären: „Die Beiden haben ein paar ausgefallene Hobbys. Das hier ist nicht das erste leerstehende Gebäude, in das sie einsteigen, und da muss man natürlich unweigerlich ein paar... ausgefallene Methoden entwickeln. Aber keine Sorge, sie sind keine Kriminellen oder so.“ Klaus nickte, dann sagte er mit gespieltem Ernst: „Nun, wir betreten unbefugt ein Gelände der Stadt, wissend, dass es verboten ist. Das würde wohl in gewisser Weise als kriminell gedeutet werden können.“ Er lächelte, während er das sagte, und fügte hinzu: „Allerdings: Wen sollte es kümmern? Wie hoch ist wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die hier noch einen Nachtwächter hinstellen, nach all den Jahren?“ „Genau meine Worte.“, murmelte Erika geistesabwesend und ließ schließlich das Schloss knackend aufspringen. Daraufhin öffnete sich das Gittertor zum verwitterten Schulhof. Das Knarzen der rostigen Angeln erinnerte an das gequälte Krächzen einer alten Frau. „Unheimlich...“, entfuhr es Antonia, und sie ergriff instinktiv die Hand ihrer Schwester. Elena wollte ihr zustimmen – und sah, dass Klaus und Alina ebenso dachten – ignorierte allerdings die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen: „Darum sind wir doch hier, oder? Eine Nacht in einem Gruselhaus, wie in den billigen Horrorstreifen aus den frühen 2000ern. Nur, dass das hier eben kein Haus ist, sondern eine Schule. Also los, kommt schon.“ Demonstrativ machte sie einen Schritt nach vorn, trat über die Grenze des Grundstücks und drehte sich dann um: „Seht ihr? Kein Geist will mich umbringen, nur weil ich sein Territorium betreten hab.“ Sie kicherte, zugleich erleichtert und amüsiert, während die anderen ihr folgten. Die Schule war groß, drei Stockwerke, Erdgeschoss, allerdings kein Keller, was für Gebäude dieser Generation eigenartig war. Da es nun so hoch war, konnte es, selbst in einer mondlosen Nacht wie dieser, immer noch einen Schatten werfen. Eine Körperlose Dunkelheit, die alles zu bedecken schien, die die Luft ergrauen ließ wie Nebel vor Sonnenaufgang. Dieser Schatten schloss sich wie eine zermürbende Klaue um die fünfköpfige Gruppe junger Erwachsener, die mit schnellen Schritten auf den Haupteingang zuschritt, um ebendiesem Schatten, dieser erdrückenden Finsternis, entgehen zu können, irrend in dem Glauben, dass es ihnen innerhalb des Gebäudes besser gehen könnte. Und über all dem schwebte ein Augenpaar über einem Mund, der sich zu einem hässlichen Lächeln verzerrte. „Irgendwie fühle ich mich hier drin...“ Alina zögerte und suchte nach Worten: „... Eingeengt. Wie in einer Falle.“ Sie blickte die anderen an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nah, das trifft es nicht ganz. Aber besser kann ich es nicht ausdrücken.“ In den Augen ihrer Freunde sah sie Verständnis aufblitzen und sie erkannte, dass es ihnen genau so ging. Das Gebäude war für eine Schule von Anfang an düster gebaut. Während es vom Eingangsbereich aus gesehen eine große Halle gab, die sich bis zum Dach nach oben erstreckte, umrandet von den Gängen der jeweiligen Stockwerke, gab es kaum Fenster. Man konnte zwar durch mehrere Glasscheiben von den Gängen auf die Pausenhalle herunterblicken, aber das war auch schon alles. Die Türen waren aus Holz oder Metall, die Wände durchgehend aus Stein, die Decke beinhaltete lediglich einige Lampen, deren Glühbirnen wie ein Großteil der Scheiben zersplittert waren. Die Scherben hatte irgendjemand vor langer Zeit einmal weggeräumt. Die Pausenhalle selbst wurde von einer Handvoll Säulen getragen, die sich direkt unter den Gängen der höheren Stockwerke hatten platzieren lassen, und trumpfte mittig mit einem Podest auf, auf dem irgendwann mal irgendein Abbild irgendeines Gelehrten gestanden haben könnte. Jetzt war dort nur noch Staub. „Also...“, begann Elena, um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen, „Wir haben kurz vor Mitternacht. Wo sollen wir als erstes hingehen? Die Cafeteria? Oder lieber in einen Klassenraum?“ Klaus war unentschlossen, Erika und Antonia stimmten unisono für einen Klassenraum und lediglich Alina für die Cafeteria, was letzten Endes bedeutete, dass sie sich in einem der Räume einzurichten gedachten, in denen vor inzwischen mehr als dreißig Jahren das letzte Mal unterrichtet worden war. Auszug aus: Schulgeschichte Deutschland, Kapitel achtzehn: Stahlgarten-Gymnasium: Einer der Berichte aus der Geschichte des Stahlgarten-Gymnasium, der die Gemeinde am meisten schockierte, war wohl der Fall, der in den Nachrichten schnell als die „Gelehrten-Perversion“ bekannt geworden ist. Dazu eine kleine Ausführung in die Vergangenheit. Marino Kantelso war nach seinen Einflüssen auf den Stahlgarten (Siehe dazu Seite 518) mit einer lebensgroßen Statue geehrt worden, die im Zentrum des Gymnasiums aufgestellt wurde. Als wohl wichtigster Gelehrter der Nachkriegszeit war das damals nicht verwunderlich, wohl jedoch der Umgang während der Gelehrten-Perversion, deren Opfer dieses Abbild wurde. Aus nach wie vor ungeklärten Motiven – und von einem bis dato ebenso unbekannten Täter – wurde diese Statue vom Sockel entfernt und durch ein menschliches Skelett ersetzt, das mit Plastikstäben, Klebeband und ähnlichen Materialien aufrecht an seinem Platz gehalten wurde. Damit nicht genug wurde in den Schädel des Knochengerüsts ein Gehirn eingesetzt. Wie sich später herausstellte, handelte es sich um das Hirn eines Hausschweins, das unweit des Schulgebäudes geschlachtet aufgefunden worden war. Wie nach den Ermittlungen klar wurde, handelte es sich bei dem Skelett um das aus dem Grab entfernte Skelett von Marino Kantelso persönlich. Über den Verbleib der Statue ist bis heute (Stand: 27.09.2018) nichts bekannt. „Irgendwie merkwürdig, von oben in so ein trostloses Stück Innenausstattung hinabzublicken.“ Obwohl es nicht notwendig war, da ohnehin alle seinen Blick folgten, deutete er aus dem zweiten Stock, in dem sie sich befanden, in die Pausenhalle. Staubig, grau und... tot... „Was war das?“ Alina fuhr herum, ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme: „Ich hab was gehört. Ihr nicht?“ Sie blickte in ratlose Gesichter, und Antonia tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab: „Du bist überspannt. Du bildest dir das sicher nur ein. Nichts für ungut.“ Alina nickte, blickte sich aber dennoch um. Die Taschenlampen, die auf Klaus, Elena und die Schäfer-Zwillinge verteilt waren, leuchteten weiterhin in die Pausenhalle herunter, sodass der Gang zu ihrer Linken ebenso finster war wie zu ihrer Rechten. Von links waren sie die Treppe hochgekommen, von Rechts war das Geräusch gekommen, und Alina war sich sicher, dass sie etwas gehört hatte. Ohne ihren Freunden Bescheid zu sagen, machte sie ein paar Schritte in den Schatten hinein, bis sie kaum noch etwas sehen konnte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und taumelte zurück, als sie erneut etwas hörte: Ein leichtes Rascheln, dann ein Kratzen von etwas, das Nägel auf Boden sein könnte. Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, blickte zu Boden und erstarrte: Aus der Dunkelheit des Ganges kam ein pflaumengroßer Gummiball auf sie zugerollt, langsam, als wollte er sagen: Hier bin ich, und ich hab jede Menge Zeit, weil du mir ohnehin nicht entkommen kannst. Als er wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem rechten Fuß zum Stehen kam, gaben ihre Beine um ein Haar nach. Um nicht zu straucheln, kniete sie sich letztlich auf den Boden und hob mit zitternden Fingern den Ball auf. Nach wie vor kniend, den Blick starr auf die Dunkelheit gerichtet, murmelte sie: „Leute... Ich glaube, wir haben eine Art Problem...“ „Was ist? Wieder etwas gehört?“ Der leichte Spott in Erikas Stimme nervte, aber sie traute sich nicht, den Blick von dem schattigen Fleck abzuwenden. Stattdessen hielt sie den Ball hoch: „Wo kommt das Ding wohl her?“ Sie spürte den warmen Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe auf ihrem Rücken, dann sah sie die Lichtstreifen an ihr vorbeiziehen, als er den Ball in ihrer Hand erfasste, hörte das erschrockene Keuchen ihrer Freunde und dann ein Lachen, dass ihr nur zu bekannt war... Und dass sie einst geliebt hatte: „Oh Mann, ehrlich, ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen. Allein das war es schon wert, heute hier aufzukreuzen.“ Alle drei Taschenlampen zuckten umher, erleuchteten den Gang und blieben schließlich an Richard hängen, der an die Seitenwand gelehnt dastand und grinste: „Aber ehrlich, Alina, auf so einen Trick reinzufallen... Das sieht man doch in jedem zweiten Horrorfilm.“ Alina saß immer noch der Schreck in den Knochen, was aber keine Rolle spielte, da ohnehin Elena dazwischen ging: „Scheiße, was hast du denn hier zu suchen, du Vollidiot?“ Richard verzog das Gesicht: „Warum so harsch? Das passt gar nicht zu dir. Aber wenn du unbedingt eine Antwort willst: Ich wollte es mir einfach nicht nehmen lassen, euch einen kleinen Schrecken einzujagen. Und es hat sooo guuut funktioniert.“ Er lachte erneut, und während Klaus der inzwischen nicht mehr zitternden Alina aufhalf, lief Elena mit ihrer Taschenlampe, die sie wie einen Knüppel erhoben hatte, auf den Ex ihrer besten Freundin zu. Das ganze hatte etwas komisches, weil Richard gut zwei Köpfe größer war als Elena, diese jedoch machte das mit dem unverhohlenen Zorn in ihrer Stimme mehr als wett: „Verpiss dich sofort, du Arsch, bevor ich dir deine Fresse einschlage!“ Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verblasste und wich einem zornigen Ernst: „Du solltest dir wirklich mal eine andere Wortwahl zulegen. Manch einer könnte sich beleidigt fühlen.“ Er ließ den Blick durch die Runde schweifen, bis er an Klaus hängenblieb, der Alina in einer durchaus zärtlich zu nennenden Geste den Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte: „Pass bloß auf, wenn du dich mit ihr einlässt.“, murmelte er spöttisch, „Sie ist eine ziemlich heftige Last.“ Die Taschenlampe, die Elena nach ihm warf, traf ihn an der Brust, ließ ihn schmerzerfüllt aufkeuchen und an die Wand zurücktaumeln, während die Glühbirne zerbrach und die Röhre aufsprang, um die Batterien auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Von sich selbst überrascht taumelte Elena selbst einen Schritt zurück, während Klaus, mit vergleichbarem Zorn erfüllt, auf Richard zulaufen wollte. Alina allerdings hielt ihn am Saum seines Ärmels zurück und murmelte an ihren Ex-Freund gewandt: „Verpiss dich einfach, okay? Sonst wirft dich noch jemand aus dem Fenster.“ Er zögerte, dann lachte er. Das war ein Lachen, das Alina schon immer missfiel. Es war arrogant, selbstgerecht und schlichtweg gemein. Wann immer sie es hörte, wunderte sie sich, warum es drei Jahre gebraucht hatte, bis sie erkennen konnte, dass dieses Lachen Richards Persönlichkeit in allen Facetten spiegelte. Noch während er lachte, wandte er sich ab: „Ich bin eh durch. Hab euch erschreckt, und ziemlich heftig, so wie es aussah. Das war es mir echt wert.“ Er lief provozierend langsam auf die Treppe zu, stolzierte regelrecht herunter und winkte den Freunden wenig später lächelnd zu, als er durch die Pausenhalle auf den Ausgang zulief. Elena zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger, dann wandte sie sich ab um die Bruchstücke ihrer Taschenlampe einzusammeln. Mürrisch betrachtete sie das gesprungene Glas und lächelte, als sie einige Blutspritzer an den Spitzen entdeckte. Als sie sich umdrehte und damit angeben wollte, dass sie das Arschloch verletzt hatte, erstarrte sie, als sie den bleichen Gesichtsausdruck von Erika Schäfer sah: „Erika? Was ist los?“ Sie schien sie aus einer Starre zu reißen, denn sie sah sie verwirrt an: „Siehst... siehst du es nicht? Keiner von euch?“ Auf die verständnislosen Gesichter reagierte sie, indem sie zurückwich und ihren Hinterkopf an die kalte Glasscheibe lehnte: „Wo zum Teufel ist Antonia?“ Im Netz der Spinne, Zwei einsame Zwillinge, Das große Krabbeln '' Richard massierte seine Brust, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und stöhnte. Das blöde Miststück hatte ihm mehrere Risse in die Haut geschlagen, wie er an dem Blut erkennen konnte, das an seinen Fingern klebte, und eine der Rippen schien übel geprellt zu sein. Er streckte sich, atmete zweimal tief ein und aus und war dann etwas beruhigter. Geprellt vielleicht, aber auf keinen Fall gebrochen. Die Kuh konnte verflucht gut werfen. Dennoch, dachte er, als er sich dem Gittertor näherte, das war es wert gewesen. Alinas panische Angst hatte sich so gut angefühlt, noch besser, da er es war, der sie in diese Angst versetzte. Kurz wunderte er sich, wie er sich so wandeln konnte, von einem allgemein harschen, ihr gegenüber aber herzlichen Menschen zu dem Mistkerl, der er heute war. Er kam zu keinem Entschluss, als er durch das Tor schritt, und es war ihm auch egal. Was ihm nicht egal war, war die Bewegung, die er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Waren das... Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu schreien, aber er lebte noch, als er wenig später wie von den Gittern des Tores durchbohrt an am Tor da hing, als wäre er schon immer ein blutiger, abstrakter Teil des Konstrukts gewesen. Die Reaktionen fielen unterschiedlich aus. Alina war noch zu betroffen von den Ereignissen mit Richard, als dass sie antworten konnte, Klaus leuchtete die beiden Seiten des Ganges ab und Elena zuckte mit den Schultern: „Vielleicht ist sie nur kurz auf Toilette? Ich meine...“ „Nein!“ Erikas Stimme war ebenso schrill wie angsterfüllt: „Das ist sie nicht. Sie... kann einfach nicht weg sein!“ „Jetzt beruhige dich mal.“ Klaus versuchte, seine Stimme entspannt wirken zu lassen, scheiterte jedoch katastrophal. Die ganze Situation begann, seine Nerven über die Maßen zu strapazieren: „Wieso kann sie nicht weg sein?“ Erika zerzauste sich die Haare, ihr Gesicht von beinahe körperlicher Qual erfüllt: „Ihr versteht das nicht. Ihr versteht... einfach nicht! Antonia und ich sind nie getrennt. Nie, wisst ihr? Und das meine ich wörtlich. Wir haben uns das letzte Mal in verschiedenen Räumen aufgehalten, als wir gerade fünf waren! Es ist einfach unmöglich, dass sie... dass sie...“ Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange, dann eine zweite, bis sie weinend auf die Knie sank: „Dass sie weg ist!“ Es war Alina, die als erstes reagierte, indem sie sich neben Erika auf den Boden setzte und sie in den Arm nahm. Sie sprach nicht, rührte sich nicht, hielt sie einfach nur fest, während Erika einige weitere Tränen vergoss. Als sie sich wieder zumindest ansatzweise gefasst hatte, ließ Alina ihre Freundin los und sah ihr mit einer für sie unüblichen Strenge ins Gesicht: „So, wenn du fertig bist: Willst du deine Schwester suchen?“ Antonia fühlte sich leer, unvollständig, zerbrochen. Ihr Puls raste, allerdings war das nicht nur der Angst geschuldet, die sie empfand, weil sie ihre Schwester nicht finden konnte. Zum großen, weitaus größeren Teil raste ihr Puls, weil sie rannte, als sei der Teufel hinter ihr her. Diese Formulierung schoss ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie konnte nicht darüber lachen, dass sie sich im Augenblick den Teufel wünschen würde. Was auch immer es war, was sie jetzt jagte... „Gott, bitte hilf mir.“ Sie merkte nicht, dass sie es laut ausgesprochen hatte, noch wurde sie ihrer weinerlichen Stimme gewahr. Den Blick fahrig umherirren lassend rannte sie auf den nächstbesten Klassenraum zu, öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Nahm ein paar alte, staubige Tische und stellte sie hektisch davor. Dann verkroch sie sich in der Ecke, die am weitesten von dem Eingang entfernt lag und versuchte verzweifelt, ihr Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Die Tische begannen zu zittern und in ihre Einzelteile zu zerfallen. Scheppernd vielen sie zu Boden, und dann öffnete sich die Tür. Nein, das traf es nicht. Die Tür wurde aus den Angeln gerissen, flog durch den Raum, fegte die davor liegenden Tischplatten und -Beine zur Seite und zersplitterte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Antonia erstarrte, unfähig auch nur zu atmen, selbst ihre Tränen versiegten. Mit brennenden Augen, aber klarem Blick sah sie, wer... was durch den Türrahmen hindurch schritt. Ein Schrei bildete sich in ihrer Brust und da er nicht durch die Kehle kam, sprengte er wortwörtlich ihre Rippen. Knochen splitterten, und als sich ihre Lunge in Fetzen auf dem Boden verteilte, war Antonia froh, dem Ding auf diese Weise entkommen zu sein. Das Letzte, was sie vernahm, war der gepeinigte Schrei ihrer Schwester. Jeder fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Erika sich mit einem schrillen Schrei an die Brust griff, dahin, wo ihr Herz schlug, und weinend auf die Knie sank. Alina war als erstes bei ihr und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schulter, versuchte vergeblich, ihren Blick einzufangen: „Was ist los, Erika? Was ist passiert!?“ Sie merkte, wie ihre eigene Stimme ein paar Oktaven höher wurde und kämpfte gegen aufkeimende Panik an, als Erika von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt antwortete: „Sie ist tot, sie ist tot, sie ist tot...“ Sie wiederholte es noch mehrere Male, bis ihre Stimme endgültig versagte. Alina selbst warf besorgte und verängstigte Blicke zu ihren anderen Freunden. „Wer ist tot?“, fragte Klaus leise und mehr zu sich selbst, dann lauter: „Spricht sie von ihrer Schwester?“ Die Erwähnung ließ Erika erneut aufheulen, was ihm Bestätigung genug war. Anstatt jedoch seine Sorge darum wachsen zu lassen, wieso das der Fall sein könnte, stellte er eine weitaus logischere Frage: „Aber... woher will sie das wissen? Antonia ist nicht hier.“ Während Alina zwar zuhörte, währenddessen jedoch den einsamen Zwilling in den Arm nahm wie eine Mutter es mit einem Kind, das von Albträumen geplagt ist, tun würde, legte Elena den Kopf schief: „Na ja, es heißt ja, dass... dass Zwillinge eine Art Verbindung haben. So wie Telepathie, oder Symbiose, irgend so was. Vielleicht... kann Erika so etwas spüren.“ Sie zögerte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ich hab das bisher immer für Schwachsinn gehalten.“ „So ein Schwachsinn wie das?“ Alinas Stimme war trocken, tonlos, und doch vibrierte sie vor Angst. Die Arme immer noch um die gebrochene Erika gelegt deutete sie auf die Fensterscheiben. Da das Schulgebäude generell fensterarm war und die Nacht jedwedem Licht des Mondes und der Sterne entbehrte, war es kaum aufgefallen, aber nun, wo Alina es andeutete, erkannten auch die anderen, dass die Scheiben von einer dicken, schwarzen Schicht überzogen waren, die vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht dort gewesen war. Klaus hob instinktiv die Taschenlampe und erkannte gerade noch, dass die schwarze Masse sich bewegte, als eine der Scheiben sprang – die Erste, doch nicht die Letzte – und ein regelrechtes Inferno an Käfern durch das neue Loch auf ihn zustürmte. Noch bevor er schreien konnte, wurde er von den Füßen gerissen und durch die pure Kraft des Ansturms an die Wand zu seinem Rücken geschleudert. Elena konnte schreien und wünschte sich, sie hätte es nicht getan, denn als sie erfasst wurde, von weniger Schwung, dafür aber mehr Gekrabbel, geriet eine ganze Handvoll Insekten in ihren Mund. Alina hingegen klammerte sich an Erika, die von alledem nichts mitzukriegen schien und schloss Mund und Augen, bevor der Schwarm auch sie einhüllte wie dicker, fettiger Qualm mit abermillionen kleiner Füße und Klauen. ''Die Unbibel, Kermit der Frosch, Wer ist dein Daddy? Als Klaus die Augen öffnete wusste er, dass er das Bewusstsein nicht verloren hatte. Dennoch befand er sich nicht dort, wo der Schwarm ihn erwischt hatte, ebensowenig dort, wo er ihn hatte hinschleudern können. Er war im dritten Stock gewesen, nun befand er sich in der Schuleigenen Bibliothek. Im Erdgeschoss. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und jaulte vor Schmerz auf, als ein Brennen sich von seinem Rückrad aus über die gesamte untere Körperhälfte ausbreitete. Er zuckte spastisch umher und wurde dadurch gewahr, dass er auf dem Bauch lag und kaum wirkliche Bewegungen vollziehen konnte. Sein Blickfeld war beschränkt auf die etwa 120 Grad vor ihm, seine Bewegungen begrenzten sich auf das Wedeln mit den Armen. Sinnlos. Alles was er tun konnte war, die Regale, zwischen denen er lag, von unten zu betrachten. Bücher, Bücher, nichts als Bücher. Er kannte ein paar Titel, aber das meiste schien Fachliteratur zu sein... Eine Bewegung, die er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahrnahm, ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Ein Schatten an der Decke, leicht außerhalb seines Blickfeldes. Für einen Augenblick befürchtete er, die Insekten seien noch da, um ihm den Rest zu geben, aber was stattdessen kam, war eine Bibel. Sie fiel ihm direkt vor die Augen, in greifbarer Nähe, und drei Gedanken schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. 1. Scheiße verdammt, was soll ich in dieser Situation mit dem Wort Gottes anfangen? 2. Keine Insekten. Insekten werfen einem keine Bibel zu. Andererseits entführen Insekten einen auch nicht durch drei Stockwerke in die Bibliothek... 3. Vertikal. Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um den Sinn des letzten Gedankens zu erkennen, dann aber traf es ihn wie ein Steinwurf: Die Bibel war nicht aus einem der Regale gefallen, sondern vertikal direkt nach unten gefall... Geworfen worden. Der Schatten sprang ihm im Kopf herum und er war unglaublich dankbar, dass er ihn nur als ebendiesen Schatten gesehen hatte. Manchmal, oft sogar, dass wusste er nur allzu gut, war die Imagination zwar grausamer als die Realität, aber hier? Hier war er sich alles andere als sicher. Gar nichts schien mehr einen Sinn zu ergeben, es wirkte so... unrealistisch. „Wäre das hier ein Horrorfilm...“, murmelte er zynisch, „wäre die Story echt lausig umgesetzt.“ Er hustete, sein Hals war trocken wie Sandpapier, und plötzlich merkte er, dass seine linke Hand sich auf die Bibel gelegt hatte. Und kaum, dass er der Berührung gewahr wurde, konnte er einfach nicht anders, als sie mühsam vor seine Augen zu halten und aufzuschlagen. Ohne aufhören zu können, wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Am Anfang erlaubte ich Gott, Himmel und Erde zu schaffen. Und ich sah, dass es gut war, und das war gut, denn so konnte ich es verderben. Um dem etwas trüben Glanz zu verleihen, bat Gott um die Schaffung von Licht in der Dunkelheit, und ich gestattete es ihm. Denn ohne Licht gibt es nichts, was man jemandem nehmen kann, dass er die Finsternis fürchte. Erster Tag. … Am sechsten Tag aber ward Gott einsam in meinem Schatten und schuf einen Menschen und einen weiteren Menschen, zwei nackte Würmer auf dem Stein, die ich ihm nicht gestattet hatte. Und ich sah, dass sie wertlos waren und schwach, geboren um zu leiden, dass sie litten um zu sterben, und ich gestattete ihr Dasein, wissend, dass ich mich mit ihnen vergnügen können würde auf Ewig und Ewig. Und Gott sah, dass mein Zorn groß war. Am siebenten Tag war Gott seines Platzes zu meinen Füßen überdrüssig und begehrte auf. Ich jedoch warf ihn hernieder und zertrampelte ihn vor den Füßen seiner Würmer, und ich sah, dass es gut war, denn nun war da niemand mehr, der sich zwischen mich und meine Pein gegen die Menschen stellte. Klaus zitterte am ganzen Körper vor nackter Panik und spürte etwas warmes, nasses, das sich unter seinem Schritt ausbreitete. Er klappte die Bibel – er wagte es nicht einmal in Gedanken, sie weiter so zu nennen – zu und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft davon. Sie verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und augenblicklich wurde er von etwas Hartem am Hinterkopf getroffen. Er schrie mehr vor Schreck als vor Schmerz auf und griff instinktiv danach... Den Ledereinband erkannte er schon am Gefühl, und er erstarrte zu einer metaphorischen Salzsäule. Klaus verharrte mehrere Minuten so, die ihm vorkamen wie abertausende Menschenleben, bis sich ihm eine Hand auf die Quelle des Brennens in seinen Beinen legte. Er spürte lange F... nein, keine Finger, die unter seine Haut drangen und sein Kreuz umschlossen... Es war mehr wie... „''Fäden''.“, hauchte so etwas wie eine Art Stimme neben seinem Ohr: „''Erraten. Und jetzt tanz für mich, mein Püppchen.“'' Worte, bei denen ihm die Wirbelsäule herausgerissen wurde. Erika bewegte sich nicht. Nicht, weil sie nicht konnte, denn das konnte sie. Anders als Klaus, der nie erfuhr, dass der Schmerz in seinen Beinen von den Käfern rührte, die sich an seinem Fleisch labten, stumm, bedächtig, aus Angst ihren Herrn zu verärgern, war sie unverletzt. Physisch jedenfalls. Seelisch war sie ein wankelmütiges Gerüst aus Narben und Schmerz, Wunden, die nie wieder würden heilen können, nicht mit aller Zeit der Welt. Sie bewegte sich nicht, weil sie nicht wollte. Sie hatte kaum wahrgenommen, dass ein Schwarm wie in Pech getauchter Käfer Alina, Klaus und Elena mit sich gerissen und sie selbst jammernd zurückgelassen hatte, sie wusste nur, dass sie alleine war. So unglaublich allein. Elena hatte richtig gelegen mit ihrer Aussage, was die symbiotische Beziehung von Zwillingen angeht, da war Erika sich sicher. Der heiße Schmerz in ihrer Brust, von dem sie glaubte, dass er einem glühenden Schürhaken glich, der sich im Herzen herumdrehte, der aber tatsächlich größere Ähnlichkeit mit einem sich plötzlich lösenden, immensen Druck hatte, hatte ihr beinahe den Verstand geraubt. Ein Teil von ihr hoffte, dass es tatsächlich so war. Dass sie eigentlich nicht als zerstörtes Häufchen Elend inmitten einer angeblich verfluchten, verlassenen Schule ihrer verstorbenen Schwester nachtrauerte, sondern in irgendeiner Gummizelle auf ihre Medikamente wartete. „Denn das könnte bedeuten, dass sie noch lebt...“, schluchzte sie leise vor sich hin, schon zum dritten Mal, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen. „Aber ich lebe doch, Dummerchen.“ Erika hätte später selbst nicht sagen können, wie sie reagierte, selbst Gott hätte es nicht sagen können. Nachdem diese Reaktion jedoch vollzogen war, stand sie aufrecht und nur zehn Meter von ihrer in Dunkelheit gerahmten Schwester entfernt. Antonia. Aufrecht, lächelnd, liebreizend. Lebend. „Ant... onia...?“ Erika schniefte und rieb sich die verweinten Augen, um klarer zu sehen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand ihr Gegenstück immer noch dort und grinste: „Ja, Dummerchen, ich bin's. Wer denn sonst? Glaubst du etwa, du stehst vor einem Spiegel?“ Erika lachte heiser: „Nein, ich... ich dachte nur du bist... du warst... Ich war mir so sicher.“ Ihre Stimme brach ab, und sie machte ein paar taumelnde Schritte auf Antonia zu, die wie zu einer angedeuteten Umarmung die Hände erhob und ihr entgegenstreckte. Erika erstarrte. Die Bewegung stimmte überhaupt nicht. Sie war zu trocken, zu ruckelig, einfach zu falsch... „Antonia?“ Dieses Mal klang keine Erleichterung, sondern Zweifel in Erikas Stimme: „Bist das wirklich, wirklich du?“ Antonias Lächeln gefrohr, nur für einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie. Und dann wusste Erika, dass sie log. Sie fühlte gar nichts, keine Verbundenheit, keine Zuneigung zu dem Körper, der dort stand und... Nicht aus eigener Kraft stand! Einmal darauf aufmerksam geworden, wurde es Erika immer deutlicher. Die Dunkelheit um Antonias Körper umrahmte sie nicht, sie breitete sich hinter ihr aus, ein wachsender Ball aus reiner Finsternis, von dem ein dünner Strudel auszugehen schien, sich in Antonias rücken bohrte, sie hielt wie eine Puppe. Unwillkürlich dachte Erika an die Muppet Show, die sie als Kind zusammen mit Antonia gerne geguckt hatte, und erwartete um ein Haar, dass der Körper ihrer Schwester sich grün färbte, die Hände zusammenklatschte und „Applaus, Applaus, Applaus!“ quäkte wie Kermit, der seine divenhafte Frau ankündigte. „Was bist du?“ Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Angst, Ekel und Zorn, die Frage ging nicht an Antonia. Sie ging an die Schwärze in ihrem Rücken, die darauf tatsächlich reagierte. Sie stockte, der Strudel drehte sich langsamer, dann schließlich in die andere Richtung und ließ Antonia fallen. Als sie auf die Knie sank, platzte ihr Brustkorb auf und gestattete für genau anderthalb Sekunden den Blick auf einen leeren, zerfetzten Oberkörper, bis sie vollends mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden knallte. „''Applaus, Applaus, Applaus''.“, meinte Erika zu hören, aber die Stimme echote nur in ihrem Kopf herum, nicht in ihren Ohren. Dann war sie, wie bei einem Filmriss, von Dunkelheit umgeben. Sie berührte sie, betatschte sie, drang in sie ein und nahm sie Stück für Stück auseinander. Aber sie teilte auch etwas mit Erika, kurz vor ihrem Ende. Sie teilte Wissen, und den Respekt, den Puppentrick schnell und trotz emotionaler Kompromittierung erkannt zu haben. Applaus, Applaus, Applaus. '' Alina weinte und wandt sich wie unter Krämpfen, obwohl sie sich ebendiese jetzt gerade gewünscht hätte anstelle dessen, was sie tatsächlich durchmachte. Erinnerungen sind das schärfste Messer, das man einem verwundeten Menschen zwischen die Rippen stoßen kann, und Erinnerungen waren das, was Alina allem Voran fürchtete, waren sie doch der Abgrund ihrer Seele. Sie sah sich selbst, dreizehn Jahre alt, auf einem Bett liegen, den Kopf im Kissen vergraben, und wünschte sich zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben, dass dieser Moment vorbei sein würde. Er war es, als das verschwommene, schattige Bild ihres Vaters, sich von ihrem dünnen Körper erhob und seine Hose zuknöpfte. Es ging schwer, denn seine Erektion war trotz eben vollzogenem Geschlechtsakt noch nicht abgeklungen. Er sagte nichts, als er seine dreizehnjährige Alina zurückließ, weinend, Schmerzen leidend. Und die erwachsene Alina bettelte um Gnade. Und für einen Augenblick wurde sie ihr gewährt. Sie schlug die Augen auf und wusste wieder, wo sie war. Nicht in einer hässlichen, perversen Reise in die Vergangenheit, sondern inmitten der Pausenhalle, genauer gesagt: Auf dem Bauch liegend, Hände und Füße von sich gestreckt, mitten auf dem ehemaligen Podest von Marino Kantelso. Ihre Haare hingen ihr nass vom Schweiß im Gesicht, dennoch konnte sie über Kopf die Inschrift lesen, die sich vor ihren Augen befand: Dem Großen Geiste ist die Schule eine Tür, dem Kleinen ein Schlüssel zu einem Schloss. In ewigen Ehren: Marino Kantelso. Irgendein vulgäres Individuum, offenbar einer der besagten Kleingeister, hatte Schlüssel und Schloss mit Edding durchgestrichen und amateurhaft durch Pimmel und Arsch ersetzt. Alina schüttelte sich, als die beiden Worte die frisch aufgeweckte Erinnerung wieder in den Vordergrund rückte: Sie im Bett, ihr Vater über ihr, ein brennender Schmerz in ihrem Rektum und das Kissen, dass ihre Schreie erstickte, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass Papa böse sein würde, wenn sie zu laut wäre. Sie hörte keine Schritte, kein Atmen, und wurde somit dessen, was sich hinter ihr befand, erst durch den Knebel gewahr, der ihr plötzlich in den Mund geschoben wurde. Sie versuchte zu schreien, brachte aber nur dumpfe Töne heraus, sie schüttelte den Kopf hin und her, dass ein unbedarfter Zuschauer Sorge haben könnte, ihr Genick würde jeden Augenblick brechen, aber den Knebel wurde sie nicht wieder los. Dafür merkte sie etwas anderes, nämlich wie ihre Jeans mit roher Gewalt ihre Beine hinuntergezogen wurde. Ihr Körper reagierte auf die gleiche Weise wie vor zwölf Jahren, indem er sich bestmöglich entspannte, taub wurde, Alina von so vielen physischen Reizen wie nur möglich abschnitt, um es ihr irgendwie erträglicher zu machen, bis es vorbei war. Wobei Alina unwillkürlich daran zweifelte, dass es je vorbei sein würde. Ihr Vater war tot, schon seit über fünf Jahren. Ermordet bei einem Raubüberfall, ironischerweise von einem Kerl, der später wegen mehrerer Delikte festgenommen wurde, zu denen die Vergewaltigung von drei Kindern zählte. Aber der Geist ihres Vaters, der Fluch jener einen Nacht, schwebte weiter über ihr, und auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie für ein Opfer ihr Leben erstaunlich gut im Griff hatte, verpestete es doch jeden Atemzug, tröpfelte Gift auf ihr Essen und legte ihr jeden nur erdenklichen Stein in den Weg. Und nun... Schmerz! Das Brennen, das sich von ihrem Hintern aus rasend schnell über ihr gesamtes Nervensystem ausbreitete, war nicht mit dem Brennen aus ihrer Kindheit zu vergleichen. Alina zweifelte gar daran, dass es ein Schmerz war, der zuvor auf der Erde existiert hatte. Unfähig zu schreien oder auch nur zu weinen verkrampften sich ihre Muskeln, als sich die Qual immer tiefer in ihren Körper bohrte und immer unmenschlichere Ausmaße annahm. Sie begann buchstäblich, von Innen heraus zu brennen, sie glühte, ihre Haare qualmten und schlugen dann Funken, die auf ihrer Kleidung landeten und sich dort zu Flammen ausbreiteten. Sie brannte, verbrannte, und gerade als ihre Haut zu schmelzen begann lehnte sich etwas von hinten über ihren Rücken und krächzte: „''Gefällt es dir, mein kleines Töchterlein?“ Frische Luft, Heimkehr, die Puppe und ihr Spieler '' Elena kotzte sich zwar nur metaphorisch die Seele aus dem Leib, hätte sie aber tatsächlich mit rausgewürgt, wäre sie dadurch die Rückstände der versehentlich zerkauten Käfer losgeworden. Nach mehreren Minuten von Würgekrämpfen und dreimaligem selbststimuliertem Erbrechen richtete sie sich zitternd vor Kälte und Anstrengung auf und warf einen angeekelten Blick auf die respektable Pfütze an Galle, die sie zurückgelassen hatte: „Puh... Alles raus, was keine Miete zahlt.“, murmelte sie, mehr um sich selbst reden zu hören als aus irgend einem anderen Grund. Als sie sich umblickte, erkannte sie letztlich die Quelle der Kälte: Sie war draußen. Der Haupteingang der Schule lag nur etwa hundert Meter entfernt, der Zaun mit dem Eingangstor, das Erika und Antonia geöffnet hatten, vielleicht fünfzig... Erika! Elena zuckte zusammen und schalt sich eine Närrin, nicht früher daran gedacht zu haben. Was war mit den anderen passiert? Ging es ihnen gut? Hatten diese Käfer sie... was? Ja, was? Was hatten diese Insekten mit ihnen gemacht? Was hatten diese Insekten mit ihr gemacht? Sie nach draußen getragen wie Aladin auf einem fliegenden Teppich? „Was zur Hölle ist hier nur los?“ Auf einmal klang ihre eigene Stimme fremd und fern, ein Gedanke, den sie abschüttelte, bevor er Wurzeln schlagen konnte. Stattdessen strauchelte sie mit nach wie vor zitternden Beinen auf die Eingangstür zu, fand sie zu ihrem Erstaunen aber verschlossen vor. Sie runzelte die Stirn und trat einmal feste gegen die Tür, in der Hoffnung, sie nur verklemmt vorzufinden. Sie irrte sich. Müde, erschöpft und zu ihrer eigenen Scham verängstigt lehnte sie sich gegen das kalte Metall und blickte den Weg entlang, den sie gekommen war. Sah das Eingangstor, an dem etwas Seltsames hing. Sie löste sich von der Tür und lief langsam, vorsichtig darauf zu. Wegen der immer tiefer werdenden Dunkelheit musste sie bis auf wenige Schritte an das Tor heran, nur um dann entsetzt keuchend zurückzuweichen. Inmitten der dünnen Drähte des Tores hing Richard. Die Drähte waren ihm durch den ganzen Körper geschoben worden, durch die Finger, die Arme, Beine, den Kopf, selbst durch die Augenlider und die Lippen, sodass er in einem steifen, blicklosen Grinsen in das Tor eingearbeitet zu sein schien. Elena hielt sich nicht mit müßigen Details der Logik auf wie der Tatsache, dass Richard unmöglich in dieses Gitter eingearbeitet sein konnte, oder mit ethnischen Gedanken an ihre Freunde. Sie rannte einfach den Zaun entlang, fand eine relativ günstige Stelle, an der sie über ihn hinweg klettern konnte, wobei sie sich Jeans und Bluse aufriss, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Tatsächlich nachdenken tat sie erst wieder, als sie in ihrem Bett lag, nicht wissend, wie sie es überhaupt dorthin geschafft hatte. Sie wickelte sich in ihre Decke wie eine Raupe in ihren Kokon und wandte all ihre Kraft auf, um die vergangene Nacht ebenso aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Sie war noch immer wach, als es gegen Vier Uhr morgens an ihre Tür klopfte. Zuerst wollte sie es einfach nur ignorieren, aber dann durchfuhr sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Stromschlag: Es hatte nicht an der Wohnungstür geklopft... Es hatte an ihrer Schlafzimmertür geklopft. Hätte sie später jemand fragen können, hätte Elena keine Antwort gewusst, warum sie aufstand um die Tür zu öffnen. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst, dass die Tür sich sonst von alleine öffnen könnte, vielleicht wollte sie nur einer Konfrontation ins Auge blicken, von der sie ahnte, dass sie unausweichlich war. Wem sie in die Augen sah, das war Richard. Nach wie vor von Drähten durchbohrt, die inzwischen alle nach oben gerichtet waren, bei seinen Bewegungen wirkten wie abstrakte Fäden an der perversesten Marionette der Weltgeschichte. „''Du hättest den Schreck auf euren Gesichtern sehen sollen.“, grunzte er, aber Elena beachtete die Worte kaum. Ihre Augen folgten den Drähten – Fäden! - nach oben. Wo sie endeten. „''Das war es mir wirklich wert''.“ Als er zu lachen begann, schrie Elena ein letztes Mal. Kategorie:Lang